Fateful Alliance
by tortuga23
Summary: Draco and Elena become better friends because of a freak accident and a night in the Hospital Wing. Together, they try to figure out their alliances with both each other and the rest of the wizarding community. (including Voldemort) D/OC
1. A Game Like No Other

Chapter One of the Series: A Game Like No Other  
  
The crowd cheered as the Quidditch teams walked out onto the field. Elena could not help but be excited -- it was only her second real game as Keeper. She had accepted Oliver's job after he had graduated. It was a bright sunny day, and the Gryffindors gathered at the center of the field. She looked over at Harry, ever confident. His emerald green eyes were sparkling and his cheeks were a rosy red. He returned her gaze and she blushed.   
Gryffindor stood for a quick meet before they flew to their places. Through the gaps in their circle, Elena could see the Slytherin team, all strategizing as well. Malfoy caught her eye and smirked.  
Harry nudged her and she took the hint. She got onto her broom and flew off towards the Gryffindor goal just as Madame Hooch blew the whistle.  
It was a fast paced game. Gryffindor was doing really, really well. With his Firebolt, Harry was a blur, streaking across the field at an extremely fast pace. Malfoy couldn't keep up and so decided to settle himself by the Slytherin goal. He seemed to be chatting with their Keeper.  
Soon Gryffindor was pulling ahead. Elena could not help but scream along with everyone else as Gryffindor scored its sixth goal. It was now 60 - 10 Gryffindor. Slytherin was looking pretty lousy, and the petty attempts from their seeker were not helping.   
All of a sudden, Harry dropped into a dive and raced towards the Gryffindor goal. Malfoy eagerly took up the chase while Elena looked on nervously. It would be hard to pay attention when a battle was waging below her. Harry seemed to be scouring the goal area for the Snitch while Malfoy blocked him off at every opportunity. When Elena finally looked up from their hilarious match-up, she could not help but scream. Zabini and Karthan, the Beaters and largest members of the Slytherin team, were aiming straight for her.  
A large gasp came from the crowd as Elena tumbled from her broom. Madame Hooch called a time out and a penalty on Slytherin, but nobody was paying attention. Professor McGonagall was desperately trying to perform an Impedimente charm, but couldn't because of all the other teachers attempting to prevent Elena's fall.  
Fortunately, she didn't land immediately on the hard ground. She hit Malfoy first. Malfoy sat on his broom immediately below her, seemingly incapable of moving. There was a large thud as both of them continued downwards.  
  
Elena hit the sand first. Malfoy came second. There was a loud sickening crack that everyone knew could only be Elena's wrist. Malfoy landed hard on both his leg and on Elena.  
The crowd roared. Ron began snorting the fact the Slytherin team knocked out their own Seeker while trying to get rid of their own Keeper. Harry and most of the other boys in the area thought this was pretty funny until Hermione started swatting at them with her binoculars.  
After blowing her whistle several times, Madame Hooch touched down to the ground and ran towards the base of the Gryffindor goal posts. Both Draco and Elena were sprawled at the bottom, and cursing each other. "Move you pig! Get OFF ME!" "I can't help it you - you - you witch! You're kind of SITTING ON ME!" Madame Hooch came over to them and told them to shush up. After thoroughly inspecting the both of them, she decided that they would both have to spend the night in the Hospital Wing to regrow their bones. "What?!" "You're crazy! I'm not spending the night with her!"  
In the meantime, Harry had caught the Snitch, signaling the end of the game. No one could figure out who won, but they just settled with Gryffindor because they had the cleanest game.  
Meanwhile, Madame Pomfrey was fussing over the two Qudditch players at the Hospital Wing. "I insist you stay the night! This is a very painful process! Your injuries cannot be fixed with a simple wand flick, you know!"  
And so the both of them prepared for an undeniably entertaining night in the Hospital Wing.  
  
*tell me what you think!* please!! 


	2. A Night in Hell

Chapter Two of the Series: A Night in Hell  
  
*groan*  
"How did we get here?"  
"Duh. We walked."  
"Oh, shut up, Sagalia! It's all your fault we're here!"  
"Is not! Those clods slammed into me, and I think it's safe to say that IT WASN'T ON ACCIDENT!"  
"Well, you wouldn't move!"  
"What was I supposed to do, Malfoy? Just daintily move aside, even though they charged from both sides? It's not like you moved, either."  
"I was busy…"  
"Doing what?"  
"Shut up! I don't want to spend a night in here anyway, not counting that fact that you're here, too."  
"Well too bad. Deal with it."  
"That's not so easy, because you see -- if you hadn't landed on me --"  
"Which I could have avoided how…?"  
"..then I would be sleeping safe and sound in my dorm right now-- WITH ALL MY BONES!"  
"Hey- that is totally not my fault!"  
"Whatever…"  
"Shut up!"  
"You!"  
  
Just about now, Madame Pomfrey walks in.   
"Oh my dears! I knew you'd be walking up about now, that Sleeping Draught doesn't last forever, now does it…"   
"So that's why it's night!"   
"Shut up unless you have something intelligent to say, Malfoy…"  
"Here, these are your SkeleGrow potions, hurry up and drink these… I'm going to go fix you too some more sleeping draught…"  
  
Elena chugs the potion immediately, while Draco prefers to take tiny sips. "Just chug it, it goes faster." "But this stuff tastes TERRIBLE!" *sigh*  
The Hospital Wing is dark. Elena guesses that it is a little past midnight. They are the only ones in the room, and they are both in two cots near the end of the hall. They can hear Madame Pomfrey's footsteps on the cold stone floor. She soon comes into view, bearing two large goblets of Sleeping Draught. Soon another form enters the hall -- Professor Snape.  
He quickly catches up to Madame Pomfrey just as she is administering the potions. He pulls her into the isle and begins whispering to her in hushed tones. Elena strains her ears to hear, ignoring the throbbing pain coming from her arm. "Drink your potion!" she says and continues her conversation with Snape as she directs him into her office. When Elena cannot hear her footsteps anymore, she stops fake drinking and puts the goblet onto the side table. Draco does the same, and by the amount in his goblet, Elena can tell he didn't drink any, either.  
"What's going on?"  
"I don't know! I heard Snape whisper about some breach in security, but that's about it…"  
"He mentioned the Death Eaters…"  
"Are you sure?!"  
"Hell I'm sure! I've heard that name spoken enough times to recognize it now!"  
"Umm…"  
"Woops."  
"C'mon! I'm going to figure out what's going on…"  
"But we're confined to bed! It's night! We can't…"  
"Scaredy-cat…"  
"No! Just my leg is still… growing…"  
"Here, lean on me, let's go ask Madame Pomfrey…" 


End file.
